


A 200 Year Adventure

by Anonymous



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/F, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Translation of the letter from Chapter Six of一次200年的冒险byLisbethS_R.
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	A 200 Year Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [一次200年的冒险](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961456) by [LisbethS_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisbethS_R/pseuds/LisbethS_R). 



> For context, Josie's just been in Belgium for a couple days and is about to go home. Penelope gives her this letter as they stand on the platform, before Josie gets on the train.

My dearest Jojo,

I hope you’ve had a good four days in Bruges, because if you haven’t, Lizzie’s about to start harassing me again.

Please accept my sincerest apologies for not being able to return to Mystic Falls and the Salvatore School with you. There’s no specific reason for it, I’m just not fully in charge of my life yet. My parents are here, and I can’t leave them. Besides, I'm not fully sure of who I am to you right now.

Nevertheless, even though we have to be apart, please never doubt that I love you.

I once dreamt of being your Prince Charming, your avenging superhero, your knight in shining armour. I would brave any storm to protect you, no matter how big, no matter how scary. I wanted to be the one who could make all your worries, all your sorrows, disappear, who could bring you peace, and safety, and warmth. But I failed you in the end. When I realised that the demons we had to vanquish weren't out there, but in here, in you, I lost all the strength and courage I thought I had.

I loved you in the only way I knew how, and I don't blame you for hating me, but I do hope that you now understand why I did what I did.

The girl you are today doesn’t need protecting. Since I left, you’ve become so much braver, so much freer. It makes me proud, but it also hurts a little, because our lives aren’t fairytales. This lonely hero cannot return to the princess she loves, cannot stand by her side. We are no longer rooted to the home we once shared.

But, and this is what I think, fairytales aren’t perfect. The prince doesn’t always fall in love with the princess, he doesn’t always respect her, sometimes he doesn’t even know her. Fairytales don’t adhere to any sort of formula; all they are is two people, a prince and a princess. Always a different prince, always a different princess, a different journey, even a different ending. Happily ever after is never guaranteed. If there really is a formula, it lies in the, “Once upon a time…”

Once upon a time, the naïve, little child that I was met you. What comes next is anyone’s guess. Maybe we’ll meet again, or, perhaps, we will only ever exist in each other’s happiest memories.

Jojo, your future is your own, and it will be as brilliant as it is wonderful. You're going to have some crazy adventures, visiting the most beautiful places and seeing the most gorgeous sights. You are the strongest witch I know, and you grow stronger by the day. Go out there and make trouble, sow chaos, create a good, honest mess. Let people fear you, let them be in awe of you. Live without regrets. You are the sun, there is no need to be afraid of hurting those who just want to stand in your light.

It is my deepest hope that, one day in the future, you will think of me, and you will remember that I once loved you as fiercely as I could. As for me, whatever corner of the world I’m in, you can bet that I’ll be cheering you on, as proud of you as I’ve ever been.

Loving you always,  
Penelope Park

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be translating the full fic, so don't ask.
> 
> The letter is much more beautiful in the original Chinese, but I've done my best to create similar emotions. Don't forget to give the author some love!


End file.
